


触不可及

by sails



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sails/pseuds/sails
Summary: loft特供
Relationships: 徐仁宇 - Relationship, 陆东植 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	触不可及

呵，自己送上门来了。

徐仁宇绅士地侧过身将陆东植让进来，并招呼他坐下。

但陆东植没有和他寒暄的精力，开门见山地就问道：

“是你做的吧？”

“会长莫名其妙的死、志勋突然入狱都是你做的吧？”

考虑到徐仁宇可能会装疯卖傻，陆东植特意向他出示了他过来前事先委托律师整理好的文件，上面清晰地记录了徐仁宇近年来操盘处理公司股份及资金的各种动向。  
虽然这并不是直接证据，但徐仁宇的狼子野心已经在这密密麻麻的报表中昭然若揭。  
他走的每一步无非都是在架空徐忠贤和徐志勋的实权。

徐仁宇只是不置可否地笑着，笑得陆东植心里直发怵。

“说话，徐仁宇。”  
陆东植没有再像以前一样用敬语，第一次直呼徐仁宇的大名。

“是不是我做的有那么重要吗？”

“现在大局已定，说什么都晚了，不是吗？”

徐仁宇突然欺身上前，意味深长地拉过陆东植。

“还是珍惜眼前人吧。”

陆东植警觉地后退一步。  
他攥紧了拳头，过了一会又突然放开。  
接着像是下定了什么决心似的，再开口，口气软和了许多，甚至有几分委屈的意味。

“你把志勋放出来吧。”

“我们什么都不和你争。”

“你要是不想看见我们，我们可以离开首尔。”

“就算是离开韩国也行，一辈子都不回来。”

“求你快点把志勋放出来。求你了……唔！”

他突然被推着狠狠地撞在茶几上，而徐仁宇红着眼眶，凶狠地看着他，尖锐的视线几乎要贯穿他的身体，就像是一匹饿狼即将捕获可怜的猎物。

陆东植的第一反应是本能地伸手护住自己的腹部，接着才感觉到害怕。一股凉意陡然升起，从指尖迅速漫延到心脏。

陆东植实在是想不到自己的哪一句话激怒了徐仁宇。  
他绝望地想：  
徐仁宇大概是想把他也杀了。

直到徐仁宇开始动手撕扯他的衣服，他才惊恐地明白徐仁宇将带给他怎样的痛苦和耻辱。

不，还不如直接把他杀了！

徐仁宇肆无忌惮地放出自己的信息素，浓烈的薄荷味很快充斥了整个房间。

怀孕的Omega确实是需求更多来自alpha信息素的抚慰，但那必须是标记了自己的alpha。此时其他alpha的介入只会让处于浅性发情期的怀孕Omega痛不欲生。

就像现在，陆东植几乎被来自徐仁宇的大量信息素压抑得不能呼吸，刺激性的薄荷味呛得他直流眼泪，头晕目眩，连意识都开始变得朦胧。

他好想念徐志勋那舒适又温和的甘草味信息素。

他好想念徐志勋。

胯间突然一凉让陆东植清醒了几分。  
徐仁宇已经剥下了他的裤子，将指节探向他隐秘幽深的洞穴。

孕期的Omega身体不像往常那么敏感，但在徐仁宇富有技巧的侍弄下，陆东植的后穴依旧主动分泌了些许黏液，阴茎也有了几分抬头的趋势。

“禽兽。”  
陆东植被压制得动弹不得，只能以屈辱的姿势被迫张开双腿任其玩弄。他只能呈口舌之威来表达自己的抗拒。  
“疯子。”

徐仁宇反而低低地笑出了声。  
“对。骂得对。”

“再多骂几句。”

他硕大的阴茎就这样毫无征兆地撞进了陆东植的身体。

陆东植痛得叫出声，原本好不容易止住了泪又被硬生生逼出来。

“你越骂我会越兴奋的。”

徐仁宇毫不留情地碾压过陆东植肠道里的每一个点，在感受到一个微小的凸起后，对着那个地方狠狠地按了下去。

“唔！——”仿佛被电流窜过全身，陆东植全身都抑制不住地颤抖，大腿一阵痉挛，脚趾不由自主地蜷缩，整个人几乎要软趴趴地扑倒在徐仁宇身上。

“别碰那！”  
陆东植慌乱地乞求着。

但徐仁宇不可能让陆东植得偿所愿。  
他像不知疲倦地像打桩机般在陆东植的穴道中插入抽出，每次无一例外都会重重地攻击在陆东植的敏感点上。

交合处打出了淫靡的白沫，被操的烂熟的穴肉被不停地翻进翻出，陆东植的呜咽被囊袋撞击在穴口处的啪啪声以及哗哗的水声完美湮没。

一滴、两滴……浊液从一塌糊涂的交合处滴下，最后汇成浅浅一滩，在徐仁宇收拾得过分整洁的客厅中显得格格不入。

陆东植受不了这刺激，但他无处可逃，只能将眼前人施与的酷刑照单全收。

但令他困惑的是，这场粗暴的强奸中，居然逐渐有快感像抽丝般不断地从下半身攀缘而上，不断地蚕食他的大脑，动摇他的意志。  
他似乎变成了一只在暴风雨中漂泊的帆船，被惊涛骇浪牵引着随波逐流，完全丧失了主动权。

他感到羞愧，更感到恶心。

他害怕沉沦，害怕丧失自我。

徐仁宇把手覆上陆东植的胸部。陆东植还处于孕初期，胸部虽然已经开始发育，但还没有涨奶。

徐仁宇饶有兴致地去刮蹭陆东植红肿而挺立的乳珠，似乎把那当成什么有趣的玩具，乐此不疲。

陆东植的无力的双腿几乎是半悬在空中，他现在完全是依靠徐仁宇双手的加持以及他钉入体内的那根肉棒把他固定在身后坚固的墙壁上，才不至于摔倒。

徐仁宇想去吻他的唇瓣时，却见那双曾经盛满了真诚与尊敬的水光盈盈的眸子里，如今只剩下嫌弃与厌恶。

于是他改去吻陆东植的眼睛。  
他的吻温柔得如一翼羽毛，带着咸湿味。  
但徐仁宇却觉得比咬下陆东植的舌尖还餍足。

“徐仁……宇。”  
陆东植努力地让自己被顶撞得支离破碎的声线听起来正常。

“你是在……嫉妒吗？”

话音刚落，徐仁宇在陆东植体内冲刺的速度缓了几分。  
他暂停了攻城略池，沉默地看向陆东植，漆黑的双眸凌厉得几乎要迸出刀子，暗示着危险的信号。

这是他暴怒的前奏。  
他用眼神在警告着陆东植闭嘴。

但陆东植偏不。

他就是要撕破对方坚韧内心上那个唯一却永久的伤疤，看着那个粉饰太平的伤疤下暴露出血流不止的伤口，看着那个伤口再也无法结痂最后化脓溃烂，再散发出腐烂的味道。

“你很嫉妒志勋吧？”

“所以才想什么东西都抢过来，对吗？”

“所以凡是他拥有的，你也想要有，甚至为此不惜诬陷、杀人、强奸，变得肮脏又恶心。”

“你真可怜。”

徐仁宇原本隽秀精致的五官因为怒气扭曲到几乎畸形，惊悚得如同来自地狱的恶魔。  
他赤红着眼喘着粗气，抓着陆东植的手生生勒进了对方的皮肉里，阴茎不管不顾地深入到陆东植紧闭的生殖腔口。

生殖腔此时已经有宿主了，但徐仁宇的认知里只有陆东植的体内孕育着别人的东西。  
他想除掉这个碍事的玩意。想在陆东植温暖的生殖腔中播撒自己的精液。

陆东植察觉到了他的意图，强忍着不适尝试推拒，但由于徐仁宇的钳制而徒劳无功。他提高了音量，用遍了大脑中能想到的所有脏话来表达愤怒，但却没有丝毫的威慑作用。

徐仁宇只是面无表情地持续撞击陆东植的生殖腔，力道一下比一下重，顶撞一次比一次猛。

他心里想着，陆东植当真一句话也没有说错。从头到尾。

但他不会说出口。  
他只是用实际行动宣泄着自己的情绪，用剧烈的动作来告诉陆东植，自己不会善罢甘休。

疼痛如同一条骨肉相连的毒蛇绞紧了陆东植的腹部，再将尖利的毒牙嵌入他体内，致命的毒素随着奔淌的血液被顺利地送达各个器官。  
简单的呼吸都使他苦不堪言，冷汗打湿了他的鬓角，他胡乱地在徐仁宇胸脯处啃咬，留下一排大大小小深浅不一的齿印。

陆东植颤巍巍地用右手覆上小腹，企图能给肚中的胎儿带来一丝来自母体的安慰。但被徐仁宇察觉了。

徐仁宇坏心眼地拽着他的手下移到两人的相连处，强迫他去抚摸被撑得没有一丝皱褶的穴口，去按压在抽插中被带出来的充血的嫩肉，提醒他此刻自身难保的狼狈处境。

生殖腔终于抵不过徐仁宇一波又一波的发狠攻势，被迫在门户大开中缴械投降迎接这个不怀好意的敌人，而胎儿失去了最后一道保护屏障。  
阴茎长驱直入，徐仁宇爽得长舒出一口气。  
被温暖丝滑的子宫包裹着的感觉与紧致黏腻的肠道大不相同，前者像是戳进了一个有着牛奶夹心的焦糖布丁，后者却如同在有些干瘪的香蕉吐司卷间匍匐前行。

徐仁宇顾不上早已疼得两眼发黑的陆东植， “铲除异物”的念头像决堤的潮水一样击溃了他的理智。

他深入的前端毫不留情地挤压着胎膜，仿佛作战的士兵用长矛掷入对手的身体。

脆弱的胎儿不堪一击地在强势的进攻下溃不成军，粗硕的阴茎碾断了它未发育完成的血管，将它的血肉搅得一团糟。一场谋杀在不为人知的地方悄无声息地进行，一个鲜活的生命体在几秒内变成了一坨死细胞团。

徐仁宇将阴茎抽出时，鲜血已经将它染得看不出本来面目。  
而已经昏死过去的陆东植嘴唇发青，合不拢的下体仍然汨汨地涌出夹带着血块的红色热流。

徐仁宇顾不上将性器上的血迹擦去，匆匆整理好衣物，便迅速抱着陆东植上了屋外的车。  
陆东植的流产在他的意料之中。  
一开始他就没打算让这个孩子活下去。

陆东植一定会恨死他了。  
那又如何？

他有一万种手段能让陆东植对他像仆人一样俯首帖耳，如母狗一般摇尾乞怜。


End file.
